


I Need You

by flareonfury



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda needs him, so he follows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this pairing since Christoph Sanders became part of the cast as Ned... he's just sooo cute. And this fic DOES make sense - because Ned IS a healthy teenage boy. Well, HOPEFULLY someone else likes it. Also written for the 100_tales (LJ challenge community) prompt "yellow".
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"Ned?"

Melinda's voice interrupted his thoughts. Ned shook his head to get rid of the images he kept seeing before focusing on Melinda. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him, "I need you."

Ned nearly choked on his own spite as she gestured to him to follow her down to the basement of shop. He could feel himself grow a little at her soft husky voice. iStop it, stop it… she doesn't mean it like it sounded. Damn it./i

He followed her down to the basement and before he could say or do anything, she turned around to face him moved closer to him. "I've been waiting forever for your mom to leave," she whispered before brushing her lips against his.

He nearly fainted at the softness of her lips and his eyes closed instinctively. All thoughts of reason or confusion flew out the window as Melinda deepened the kiss. As she continued the kiss, she slowly unzipped her yellow summer dress and dropped it to the floor. She wore absolutely nothing under the summer dress. Breaking the kiss, Melinda pulled him closer to her so she could unzip his pants.

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he stared at in shock. _This was really happening, wasn't it? There really is a God out there._ He thought as he pulled his shirt off and she pulled his pants and boxers to the floor. He quickly kicked them off along with his shoes.

Melinda grinned at him and pulled him down to the floor with her, brushing her lips against his chest. "Make love to me, Ned. _Please…._"

"Anything, Melinda, I'll do anything you want me to." Ned choked out, brushing his lips against hers. Melinda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. Needing no other encouragement, he pushed him inside her causing her to scream out.

"NED!!"

"Ned!"

"Ned!"

"NED! Wake up!"

Ned let out a gasp in shock as he glanced around his bedroom. At first he couldn't figure out how he had gotten there… but then he realized that everything that he thought happened, was just a dream.

"Damn it."


End file.
